


Second Chance

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon Inuyasha, Doggy Style, Dreams, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Inuyasha Day of Love.He came to her in dream
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, these take me forever to write  
> Pairing: InuKag  
> Requested by: Diabl0bscuro (AO3)  
> Prompt:  
> I'm probably thinking like Yash as a sort of regular form/ demon were-dog (e fur, claws, stripes), searching for centuries the reincarnation of his lost love Kikyo and low and behold he encounters kagome on a history tour in (some European-esque or if you prefer Japan) and as she is wondering in the garden of the castle or exploring the castle and they become "re-acquainted" again.  
> Warning: this story is rated M for a terrible lemon  
> Beta: Fawn_Eyed_Girl - thank you, dear friend!

Image by magnoliajades 

A/N: Phew, these take me forever to write  
"What the hell, Kikyou?"

His voice sounded rough and sharp as the words hung in the hot, humid air of a late summer day. The whole world around him, the lush trees and the tall grasses, fell away; the only thing he was able to focus on being the woman standing in front of him. He couldn't feel the warm breeze, smell the vivid scents of the wild forest, or hear the chirping birds in the trees, his body seemingly forgetting how to use his superior senses, or even move. Liquid ice filled his veins, his heart stopping as he held his breath, waiting for her to laugh and say she was merely joking.

Inuyasha stood there, in the middle of a sun-bathed meadow, staring at his beloved priestess, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She cast her gaze to the ground, wringing her hands in front of her. He noticed she was holding the blasted Shikon no Tama, the necklace holding the jewel coiling around her fingers.

She was supposed to use it to change him into a human so they could marry. That was the plan. That was why they were in the meadow in his forest in the first place. For him to become a full human for her, so they could start their life together, just like their souls wanted, just like he wanted. After all, he had loved her since the night months ago when he'd seen her for the first time. He didn't even mind losing his strength and superior senses, if it meant that he was going to be her husband.

And now, after months of promises and leading him on, after talking him into discarding half of his being for her, after relying on his hanyou powers to help her protect the village—now she stood there, biting her bottom lip and refusing to look in his face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. The daimyo sent a messenger to me asking for my hand in marriage and I accepted. I can't marry you now." She spoke softly, her voice carrying a hint of sadness. She never was very good at emulating emotions, but right now he was seriously not sure what exactly was going on in her head. She didn't sound like a soulmate speaking such words should and that... Well, that was as bad as the words themselves.

"But why? Why did you accept him? We were supposed to be ordinary people together!" he yelled, shaking his head. The priestess glanced at him.

"I'm sorry; I truly am. I... I wanted to be free from my duties, to be a wife... To you... My soul wants to be close to yours. But... You don't know how to be a human. You would have to learn to tend to a farm or do any other work and, let's be honest, we would have started at the bottom of the social ladder."

"So what? You're a village miko in the middle of nowhere; you are already pretty low on that bloody ladder."

"But I don't want to be even lower. The daimyo didn't leave me much choice anyway. If I marry someone else, they will be in danger... And without your youkai powers, you wouldn't stand a chance against a bunch of samurai. I apologize, Inuyasha." She clutched her hands in front of her chest.

"Apologize! I love you, you idiot, and you want to marry another only because you're into his money! We're soulmates; you told me you knew what it means! It means we have to make it work, or we will never be happy apart!?"

His voice was full of pain; he wanted to howl and yell, and curse. He knew he was a hanyou and as such, he had abandoned hope for happiness—until he had met her. Her gentle kindness had rekindled the flame in his heart, just for her to douse it with a few words. He saw it in her eyes: she knew and understood what being soul mates meant. She knew that she wasn't going to be happy with that lord, but she chose him over being happy and poor with Inuyasha.

He wasn't enough.

"To make it up to you, Inuyasha. I... I will do something for you," she said hurriedly when he turned around to leave. "I... I have a lot of affection for you. I know your heart is not full of evil, so I know that no darkness will arise from fulfilling the wish you always said you'd want to make on the jewel. I... I wish you to be a full youkai and if the gods see fit, may we have another chance at being together."

Her voice shook when she spoke, but he didn't look back until a wave of pink light and blast of heat hit him. When he finally looked at her, Kikyou stood in a pillar of light, the jewel in her hands painfully white, energy spilling around her in circles.

It washed over him and he forgot how to scream her name.

The light faded, ebbed away, and the miko stood in silence, the sunlight dim after the blinding spectacle. She looked to where a man in red kimono lay sprawled out on the grass. Carefully, she stepped closer and saw two purple stripes adorning his cheeks. To her surprise, his ears were still canine, and a long white tail coiled in between the flowers next to his right side.

A part of her longed to reach and touch one of his ears, but as usual she stopped herself. Better not to touch the tainted youkai flesh; she was a bride-to-be and she didn't have time for lengthy purification. She had to go back and pack her things. She and Kaede had to leave soon to the daimyo's palace.

A part of her heart, the part that held genuine affection towards the hanyou who had fallen in love with her, ached when she walked away. She prayed that maybe one day they could be reunited and that time she'd be able to give him her whole heart

.

He came to her in dreams.

It started when she was fifteen. Until her birthday that year her dreams had been regular dreams, but after that night she dreamed about him at least weekly.

At first she was freaked out at the strange young man coming to her in her dreams, but he never did anything to scare her. Sure, he looked exotic with his long silver hair, golden eyes and markings on his cheeks, but his gaze was full of longing and hope, and his voice (albeit rough) was warm.

Each dream started the same—with her laying in her bed and him climbing into the room through the opened window. He'd sit on the edge of her bed, sometimes touch her hand. Or he would sit with his back against her bed, allowing her to play with his canine ears that were soft and quivered under her touch. On rare occasions he even allowed her to touch his fluffy tail, usually curled and hidden under his flowing hair or tucked in a coil around his waist.

Soon she started to hope that he would visit her in her dreams when she went to bed every night. But really, sometimes she felt these dreams were more real than the reality, with everything looking more vivid than it actually was. In her dreams they always were in her room, no sound coming from the outside, even if the window showed it was raining. It was as if this was their little world, made and inhabited only by them. At first she felt awkward, but soon she realized Inuyasha didn't judge her. They had pillow fights and once or twice she showed him some of her games. She read books to him and he taught her calligraphy so she could write her name and other things like a Heian court lady. She introduced him to yoga and in no time regretted that, because he was way better at it than she was despite daily training. She had her sweet revenge when he expressed interest in learning some other of her hobbies and she showed him how to knit... just for the puppy to tangle the threads as if he was a kitty.

Her dream visitor spent time with her, listening to her complaining about tests and homework. He laughed at her fuming at her little brother's antics. He held her when she cried when Buyo died. Kagome felt gratitude for having him in her dreams. He listened to her problems and tried to suggest what to do. He was there for her when her mother was too busy working and her friends didn't understand her. He quarreled with her and broadened her profanity vocabulary tremendously.

He never lied to her. He told her his name was Inuyasha and he told her the tale of his life centuries ago. He told her about surviving the Warring States era when armies and youkai roamed the lands. Back then he had been a hanyou, a half-breed, that no one accepted and everyone wanted to kill.

Many dreams she spent, listening to the tales he spun, of the clear creeks running down mountain sides, of great battles and simple lives of tiny villages.

For her seventeenth birthday he told her the story of how he had found and had lost his soulmate, Kikyou, who had chosen the safety and luxury over his love. She cried for him, saying that the woman had clearly not been his soulmate. He told her how Kikyou used a magic artifact to make him a full youkai and unable to find her until she had been about to die, and how one of her children had sealed him in the valley, in the castle Kikyou had lived and died. Now he was bound there, in that valley, in the palace, only once a night able to move about, but never free to leave. Once a month, during what ha once been his human night, he'd change to his old hanyou form,and could move about for a couple of hours, but only in a limited area. He was usually trying to catch up with what was happening in the world, having a few friends to teach and inform him. Still, came dawn he'd be drawn back to his spot and sealed away again.

"But she had the soul of my soul mate," he argued with her. "The same as you have. That's why I found you and can visit your dreams."

"What?" Kagome wiped her tears and looked down from her bed where she sat to the youkai sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her. He looked at her with a small frown, his tail curling around his waist like a furry obi.

"I am visiting your dreams, because I can't leave this bloody castle and go see you in person."

"So.... You're real," she breathed out.

"Damn it, wench, we went over this already. Yes, I am real. Youkai are real, but there are fewer of us than there were in the Sengoku Jidai," he scowled and glanced out the window, where the full moon shone over the landscape of Tokyo.

Yes, they had discussed this already, more than once, but Kagome needed this reassurance. The knowledge that this man running his clawed hand through the length of his silver hair was really real and living somewhere. She smiled weakly.

"And we're soulmates?" she asked hopefully. That made the man blush cutely—how could a supernatural being blush like a teenager? His eyes of polished gold looked back at her.

"Yes. Our souls are bound and when we reincarnate, they want to be together." His ears laid back and he cast his eyes down to his lap. "I... You don't mind?"

"The only thing I mind is that we can't just go on dates and..." Kagome gasped when she heard herself utter those words. She covered her mouth, as if hoping that she could keep these words inside, but his ears twitched, catching them.

Now it was her turn to blush hotly and look away.

"You'd want to go on dates with me? Like a boyfriend and a girlfriend would?" he asked, rising from his slumped position. Kagome shrieked and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Forget it!" she screamed.

"Not likely," he lifted the corner of the blanket covering her face She was unable to move when she saw his eyes, full of longing and hope, adoration and something that made a shiver run down her spine. "Kagome... My soul longed for yours, so I reached out and came to your dreams. If I ever get free from the binding, would you want me to..."

She didn't let him finish, suddenly pushing him away.

"You still love Kikyou. You want to date me because I have her soul." She felt her heart ache. She turned around, her back towards him.

"Ar first, yeah," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt new tears fill her eyes. A part of her was aware it was a dream, but dreams with Inuyasha were all so real, they felt nothing like the regular ones, where stuff shifted constantly and was random. 

"But then I got to know you, Kagome,” he continued. “Yes, you have the same soul, but you don't shy away from my touch. You accept me as I am, even if I am even less human now. And... My bond to you is way stronger. I could've never entered Kikyou's dreams. You are my soulmate, Kagome: my soul longs for yours. But I... You became my friend, Kagome. And I... I love you... Our dream meetings, they are my escape..."

She stopped crying, frozen under her blanket. His hand touched her shoulder over the thick fabric before it was lifted again.

"I guess I can't make you believe me," he said, standing up, the bed shifting when his weight was gone. "It... It's fine. If you want me to continue to be your friend... It will be okay. As long as you don't cast me out of your dreams."

She turned onto her back to look at him, standing beside her desk, his ears droopy. Before she could answer, the alarm clock woke her.

It took almost a month to get a dream where Inuyasha came to her. But, when it finally came, Kagome pounced on him and kissed him before yelling at him for not coming to visit earlier. At first, Inuyasha was overwhelmed by her ambush, but as soon as he blinked away his shock of being tackled to the floor and kissed, he grabbed Kagome and rolled them over on the carpet, so he could kiss her into forgiving him.

For the next year Kagome's dreams were different. They still took place in her room, but the view from her window was different, a lush garden of wisteria and chrysanthemum basked in soft moonlight or washed by a rain.

Slowly, their relationship changed as well. Kagome always smiled when she remembered the first time Inuyasha sat beside her on her bed, leaving behind the stage of shyly keeping a proper distance. It wasn't like her mom could barge in on them sitting side by side and cuddling as they talked.

That being said, as her eighteenth birthday passed, Kagome was growing impatient. Sure, Inuyasha kissed her and held her close, at some times his hands wandering over her pajamas to places that made her want to do all the things her friends were doing with their boyfriends. But he didn't do more and she was growing annoyed. Oh, it was sweet that he blushed when he realized that he had his hands cupping her curves while kissing her, but did he have to remove his hands from these areas? And it wasn't like he didn't want to take the next step; she could see it clearly written on his face, her dream visitor wanted her dreams to change from 'I dreamed about a cute boy' to 'I had a dream where my cute boy made my wild fantasies come true'. And Kagome had a vivid imagination, especially when it concerned a man with silver hair and outdated fashion sense.

So one night she tried to seduce him. When he crawled into her room she was waiting for him, laying on her side on top of her sheets, her pajamas replaced with red and black lingerie she'd seen in a mall one day. She had one leg bent, her hair spilling over her shoulder, black tendrils adorning her chest as she watched him come in. The fingers of the hand she didn't use to prop herself up and push her chest forward were tracing lazy circles on the skin of her hip.

When he straightened and looked at her, Kagome saw his eyes widen in shock, a blush covering his cheeks. Ears perked her way as he stared at her. She had to bite her bottom lip not to grin when she saw his tail uncurling and wagging behind him. The other appendage he had and she lacked created a promising tent in the front of his hakama. Oh, he definitely enjoyed the view! Kagome cheered inside as she took in the man staring at her with darkening eyes. Slowly, she tilted her head, exposing her neck. He swallowed.

"Hey, Inu..." she got out before the youkai disappeared from where he had been standing and reappeared kneeling over her on the bed, his movements faster than she could see. She gasped when he pressed her back against the soft blanket and crashed his lips against hers, his kiss lacking the usual gentleness. He almost forced his tongue into her mouth, to which she responded with a moan of approval. Emboldened, he started to kiss and lick her neck and collarbones, his body setting in between her spread thighs.

Oh, her world spun and Kagome couldn't help, but whisper his name. His fire rat robe was rough to the touch as it slid against her heated skin. It hid his muscular body, now pressed deliciously against hers. Who would have thought that her seduction attempt would be so successful?

She wasn't idle; as Inuyasha paid attention to the area just behind her ear, she ran her hands through his hair and down his back, her hips rising to press against him. He groaned into her ear and immediately pushed back against her. Kagome moaned his name as she felt his shaft against her through his robes and her underwear. She wrapped her arms around him, happily voicing her pleasure when he started to lick her collarbones and her breasts above the top of her bra. She gasped his name when his tail curled to wrap one of her thighs, the divine soft fur rubbing her naked skin. She was vaguely aware of the fact that his upper layers were gone, her hands rubbing and massaging his bare skin and firm muscles that flexed under her touch. 

"Kagome," he growled and kissed her again, his fangs pressing against her lower lip to make her open her mouth and let his tongue in. Heat coiled within her and all she wanted was for them to continue what they were doing.

Oh, this was going so well! She'd heard some of her friends spinning tales of their bedroom adventures with their boyfriends, but now she was going to experience all that and more with her beloved. It didn't matter to her that it was in a dream: the dreams she shared with him were special and nothing like her usual ones. For once they felt so real and they weren't so easily influenced. She couldn't just look away and expect details to be different. So, this meant that if she wanted him naked, she had to undo each knot and unwrap each coil of his obi... It was lucky that half of the work was already done and all that was left was to undo his hakama ties and his fundoshi... if he ever wore it. Her hands sneaked down his bare back and then towards where his hakama was tied when he lifted his head up from where he had been placing soft kisses and nips to the side of her neck. His eyes were dark with lust; his breath came out in pants. She watched the vibrant color of his cheek markings, memorizing once again the jagged slashes of color that adorned his face. She knew he had similar markings on his wrists and couldn't wait to discover if there were more on the parts of his body still hidden from her view.

"We can't do this... Not now... Not until we find each other in the waking world," he whispered, his tail laying limply across her legs, his ears drooping a bit as he spoke, rising on his elbows above her, but not moving away. Desire and resolve battled in his gut as he looked at her. She already missed the pressure of his body against hers, the hungry growl vibrating deep within his chest as he moved over her, the delicious touch of his soft lips against her skin...

"But... Inuyasha..." she pouted. "We both... I...."

"Impatient wench," he smirked and leaned in to nip playfully at her jaw. "We have to do it right, Kagome. I have to mark you in the real world as we join for the first time, so you can share in my youki. I want you to be my mate."

She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Silly puppy, am I too big of a challenge in a dream?" she teased and got a nip to her ear as a punishment... That sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh!"

"I ain't no puppy," he growled next to her ear. "And believe me, my patience is running thin too. But soon... Soon you will be in the right place for us to meet."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, blinking up at him. He gave her a boyish smile.

"You gotta go to this place called the Kikyou Hotel because you won a lottery or something," he informed her. Kagome blinked and it seemed to make the youkai amused. "That's where we will meet. I was going to explain it all to you, but since you decided to... distract me.... all I have time to tell you is... Don't wear anything you like too much."

"What?" Kagome asked, but at the same time Inuyasha and the dream disappeared and the sound of her alarm clock pierced through the haze. She sat on her bed, clad in her usual pajamas, with no sign of her handsome love interest anywhere near. "Damn," she muttered and glared at the cute contraption in the shape of a cat, ringing cheerfully.

.

Two days had passed since that night. Just as Inuyasha had told her, the next day Kagome got a mail from a place called the Kikyou Hotel informing her that she was one of the winners in their annual charity lottery, and as such, was entitled to an one-night-stay in one of their VIP rooms with all luxuries the hotel could offer for free.

All she had to do was to pack her essentials and get to Akita City, and then take a short bus ride out of town to a beautiful valley nestled between two mountain peaks, where the hotel was located. According to the info she found online, the hotel had once been the palace of a feudal lord and now was managed by one of the descendants of the family. Most of the building wasn't as ancient, since it had been rebuilt partially during the Meji Era, and then again after WW II. Just recently, it had been upgraded once more, to implement some of the modern commodities to the otherwise very traditional, very elegant look. It had dark wood walls, with crisp white paper screens, and the railing that bordered the engawa running along the front of the building was simple, but lovely.

Kagome came towards the main building, admiring the front garden surrounding the hotel. There were old plum trees and wisteria, and along the front wall of the hotel stood huge pots with chrysanthemums. Paper lanterns, unlit because of the early hour, hung from the roof on both sides of the entrance. It was hard to remember that the parking lot was actually hidden behind the thick wall of shrubbery to her left and that the busy street and her bus stop were two hundred meters from this wonderful-looking place that looked like it existed to be included on postcards.

She walked inside and found the reception desk. A girl was stationed on the other side of it, dressed in a formal kimono, and with a name tag saying her name was Gumo Nazuna. She was quick to bow as soon as Kagome introduced herself. She called a boy to help Kagome with her miniscule baggage—a single yellow backpack. Then she gave Kagome a key and asked her to write her signature in the register.

"When you refresh, Higurashi-san, please, come down to the desk and I will take you to meet Towa-sama," the desk manager said, handing Kagome a folder with the info of all the attractions the hotel provided and a map of how to get to them. "She will wish to take a photo, if you don't mind. It's our tradition to take photos with our winners and the manager of the hotel."

"Oh, of course," Kagome smiled. She figured out they'd want to display the photos somewhere as a part of their PR campaign. Maybe they were posted on the hotel's website in the tab with the lottery that Kagome had never entered, but somehow won.

She really had to milk Inuyasha for answers the next time she dreamed of him. Was it his gift for her eighteenth birthday? Not that she minded a free stay in a luxurious hotel....

The boy came to lead her to her room and carry her luggage. It was a handsome young man with a small ponytail. He looked dashing in the dark kimono uniform of the hotel. He introduced himself as Nekonakama Kohaku.

The young man led her to the second floor and then down a long corridor. Kagome admired the beautiful ink paintings that hung from the walls, each illuminated by a discreet wall lamp; most depicted trees, flowers, and landscapes. Kagome followed her guide to the last sliding door, which was preceded by a picture depicting Hyakki Yagyō—but instead of the usual kyuubi, tengu and oni leading the parade, there was a huge dog that dwarfed the other youkai featured in the painting. Nekonakama-san opened the shoji and bowed, smoothly moving aside to allow Kagome entrance.

"Here is your room, Higurashi-san," he said with a smile. "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call the desk."

"Thank you, Nekonakama-san," Kagome bowed politely, albeit a bit distractedly, glancing to the shadowy room that was hers for the night.

"Enjoy your stay," the man said shyly, and left Kagome to step onto thick tatami mats with patterned edges.

Almost an hour later, changed into a not-wrinkled dress, Kagome left her room. She snapped a quick photo of the night parade ink painting, adoring the details of the picture, and then she went to the reception desk. As soon as the receptionist saw her, she called for another staff member, this time a girl with bleached hair and unusually colored eye contacts. The girl introduced herself as Gin Shiori and asked Kagome to follow her. They walked through a spacious hall that opened on the other end to a grand garden that sprawled on the other side of the building. From her room Kagome actually had a nice view at the garden, full of chrysanthemums of various colors, orchids, and even some lotus near a pond that—Kagome was sure of it—had some koi fish swimming there. Plums and other trees provided shade, and as Kagome walked down a sand path behind her guide, she spotted two arbors covered in wisteria. The whole place was amazing and she knew her mother would love it there, just like the people who walked down the paths and rested on benches scattered across the place.

But she quickly lost her interest with the garden when she noticed something pale peeking from behind a bunch of trees.

It was a statue of a dog, easily taller than three meters. And Gin-san was leading her straight to the place in front of the statue. It was nothing like usual komainu or other warding statues, Kagome noticed, as they walked through the trees and came to stand at the foot of the monument. It looked old, but was glowing white, a perfect depiction of an akita inu sitting with its tail curled against its back, ears perked, head tilted as if it was looking at them. The only splash of color was a collar around its neck, made from red and white rice rope with a strip of paper hanging against the dog's chest.

Then her guide bowed and asked Kagome to wait there for a few minutes, while she walked away.

Amazed, Kagome approached the statue, not paying attention to the other woman leaving. She put a hand against the dog's front paw, the stone not smooth, but rough, like the outer coat of an actual dog. It was a miracle there was no dust or moss filling the tiny spaces—maybe the staff was cleaning the statue often, she supposed. The stone was warm under her touch, warmed by the sunlight, she presumed. As she stroked her hand against it she gasped at the small zap of static electricity between her skin and the rock. She looked up at the statue's face as she stepped away, her hand against her chest.

That was when she noticed that the piece of paper previously attached to the statue's collar fluttered to the grass nearby.

"Oh, um..." She bit her bottom lip, unsure what to do. Would the management think she tore it off? She didn't want anyone to think she'd do something like that; she’d just touched the statue, nothing more.

"Do not fret, Higurashi-san," said a youthful, a slightly amused voice from the side, and Kagome jumped, realizing that she hadn't been alone. She turned her head to see a woman walk to pick the paper up and stuff it in her sleeve. "This paper had to go."

Kagome stared at the woman, who smiled back at her. She couldn't be much older than her, and she looked beautiful in the dark kimono of the hotel staff. Hers had a more decorative obi and she had no name tag on her chest. But what caught Kagome’s attention was the yellow color of her eyes and the silver white of her short hair.

She looked like Inuyasha's relative.

"My name is Akita Towa," the woman introduced herself. "I'm in charge of Kikyou Hotel."

"Um, uh." Kagome realized she'd been staring and quickly bowed. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh, I know who you are, Higurashi-san," the hotel manager waved a hand. "And I am glad to have you visit the hotel as one of the winners of our lottery this year."

"Well... Thanks?" Kagome uttered when her companion bowed to her. It wasn't like she'd done anything; it was Inuyasha's doing. She really had to ask him how he'd arranged all that.

"Sure. So, for the reason of our meeting here," Akita-san gestured to the space between the trees where they and the statue stood. "We have a tradition here to take photos with our winners. For the website and for the hotel chronicle. We have done it since we bought this place and turned it into a hotel... I mean, not the website, this is fairly new... And of course it was my ancestor who bought the land," she explained and waved her hands. "So, it's fine if we take the picture here? The statue is our usual spot for this."

"Uh, sure. It's pretty.... magnificent," Kagome said, noticing Gin-san standing nearby with a camera.

"According to the legend, it's an inugami of the noble family that lived here." Akita-san patted the dog's paw. "Here, may I ask you to stand beside me for the photo?"

Taking a photo with Akita-san was like taking a photo with a puppy that just couldn't sit still for the time needed for Gin-san to adjust the camera and take a clear shot. It took half an hour to get two takes that Gin-san deemed acceptable. Afterwards, Kagome was left to enjoy her stay to the fullest.

Armed with the hotel map and list of attractions, Kagome went to a small pavilion to the side of the main building to rent a kimono to complete her experience. Then she had a nice meal, took tons of pictures of the garden, and lazed on a bench, watching peacocks. She finished her evening with a soak in an onsen and decided to retire to her room quite early. The only one downside to all her activities was that she was alone. Oh, there were other people she could talk to, yeah, but she missed having one of her friends or her family with her. She had to one day take them there for vacation.

As she laid on her huge, thick futon, looking at the darkened room, she wished that this night Inuyasha would come to talk to her. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, inhaling deeply the scent of jasmine that the sheets carried, then she closed her eyes.

..

She opened her eyes in a dream.

It felt like one of Inuyasha’s dreams somehow; she felt as if his aura was engulfing her, flooding the room as it came from the direction of the window. But she wasn't in her bedroom; she was in the hotel room. She could see all the lacquered tables and the wardrobe, the paper screen painted with peacocks that hid the TV, and the small cabinet with liquors from her view.

Kagome lifted her head from the pillow and looked around the room, scrutinizing it—the room looked just like it did in the waking world, down to the minor details. She did a reality check with the peacock pattern on the screen and it proved that this was quite the same picture after looking away for a moment—a clear sign that she was either awake or it was Inuyasha's dream.

And she was pretty sure it was Inuyasha's dream

There was no doubt in her heart about it.

He had just landed on the balcony attached to her room, moonlight making his hair and ears glow. He reached out a hand to press it against the glass of the window, his yellow eyes glowing as he stood there, a tall shadow blocking out some of the moonlight.

Kagome watched with held breath as he drew a pattern on the glass, and then she gasped when the glass shimmered like a glittering or an illuminated water wall. The effect didn't last long, but as it did, he stepped inside the room as if the window wasn't a solid barrier.

She could see him pretty well even when he left the pool of light from the outside and made his way across the room. His aura filled the space, along with the sweet smells from the garden. She could hear his footsteps against the tatami mats. It was him, her Inuyasha, dressed in his red kimono, his hakama tied at the ankles for easier walking and climbing trees, sleeves trailing as his hands moved. He stopped just beside her bed.

She looked into his face and licked her suddenly dry lips. His hair was as wild as always (once or twice she'd tried to brush it out, but all she'd done was to make it go more poofy); it framed his face and cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. A small smile curled up the corners of his mouth. He wasn't scowling, but his brow was furrowed a bit, his golden eyes peering down at her with a hungry, longing look she had seen a few times .

"Hey, wench," he greeted her.

"What's up with the new place? We always meet in my room?" she asked, rising on her elbow.

"Tonight we meet here," he shrugged, and she guessed that he had no idea why the 'background' of the dream changed. She didn't mind the different place, really. It was a nice room and all she really cared about was that he was there with her. He crouched down beside her bed, resting his fisted hands on the edge of the futon, his tail uncurled and swaying behind him in a lazy, pleased way. "So... do you want to continue where we stopped last time?"

Her cheeks instantly turned crimson hot and she looked down to her hand clutching at the border of her blanket. Oh, the last time they had been on the right path to doing something really exciting. At the very thought of his hands and mouth caressing her skin again, Kagome couldn't help but shiver. But, before she could answer, he spoke again.

"Higurashi Kagome, this Akita Inuyasha asks for your hand in marriage and your ki in mating," he said, his voice suddenly solenn and his gaze tentatively hopeful. "This one can swear to protect and provide for you and..."

At his definitely odd, but definitely still valid proposal, Kagome felt a wave of warmth fill her heart, which decided to do a little prance.

"I accept your proposal," Kagome smiled brightly. As if he had to ask if she'd marry him. He scowled at her and that made her blink.

"Damn it, let me finish, woman!" he grumbled and she giggled.

"Is there any reason to continue if I already gave you an answer?" She tilted her head. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"When you mate me, you will receive some of my youki and become a hanyou like I used to be," he stated bluntly.

"Will it hurt?" she asked and sighed in relief when he shook his head. "Then what's the problem?"

"Ain't this a big deal, changing to part youkai?" He raised a brow at her and Kagome just shook her head with a smile. As long as it wasn't painful, she was in. And, honestly, even if it'd hurt, she'd still do it, so she could stay with him forever. "I heard that the hanyou prejudice is not as bad as it used to be, but you have to promise that if someone tries to try that racist shit on you, you will tell me," he said, his ears lowered in annoyance.

Kagome smiled at that. Her sweet, foolish man; he was just concerned that she didn’t get the same treatment he'd had to suffer through. But, as he told her himself, things were different now. Even if she'd have to face some racist idiots, as long as she was going to be with him, she could deal with that. After all, she already loved the dog-eared youkai in front of her.

"Sure, I will. So, how exactly do we get together officially, however it's called? Is there some shrine, or a government official, that we have to..." she started, but paused when she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"I guess... We will have to check in with my older brother for paperwork..." he started, his ears twitching. "And for the passing of youki... Ugh... It will get into you... When we... you know... mate..." He scratched behind his ear and Kagome flushed at the mention of that activity, but instead of shyly hiding under her blanket, she reached with both hands and grabbed fistfuls of his glorious mane, pulling it and his attention towards her.

A couple of nights ago she'd tried to seduce him with fancy lingerie and his positive response was what gave her courage now. She'd waited for months and she wasn't about to wait any longer.

"You mister, are grossly overdressed for that," she told him and giggled when she saw his tail wag and his eyes lit up. With a cocky grin he leaned ever closer and pressed his lips against hers. A shiver ran down her spine and she gasped at the small nip he gave to her bottom lip. His tongue slipped in her mouth and waged a battle of conquest with hers. She was glad she was sitting in bed, because there would be no standing without support when he kissed her like he did.

Somehow it felt more real than the kiss they'd shared before.

"This can be remedied," he informed her when their lips parted. "I kinda was thinking you wouldn't want to do it here, you know."

"Why? I mean... No one can hear us or barge in on us, right?" She tilted her head, her hands leaving his forelocks to rest on his shoulders. "Souta's room is the only one next to mine and he's off for the weekend."

"Silly wench, we ain't in your home and this ain't a dream," he chuckled and shook his head. "We're in your hotel room because that's where you are. In the palace where I was sealed for centuries as a stone dog. The stone dog you unsealed earlier this day. And there are youkai and taijiya all over the place."

"Really?" Kagome gasped.

"Yeah. I mean the manager here is one of my nieces," he chuckled and glanced towards the window. "She took over the place some time ago and we hung out, along with some friends, when I turned hanyou for every new moon, thanks to the jewel being an ass."

"Oh, she was nice! And she looked so similar to you!" Kagome grinned. "So, we can't be too loud, otherwise someone will hear us?" he nodded. "We can do that," she smiled up at him. "I’ve waited for months, and I'm not chickening out now."

"Good," he smirked and leaned in again. "Because I'm tired of waiting too."

Kagome giggled, a bit embarrassed, but mostly excited, when he pushed her back onto her bed, Inuyasha leaning over her. Her giggles were soon silenced by a pair of firm, hot lips pressing against hers, demanding her to submit to him. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth and moaning into the kiss when his tongue plundered her mouth. Or maybe it was because of the deft hands that found their way between the folds of her night robe and roamed her skin. Tips of his claws dragged against her curves made her shiver. Her own hands flew up to touch him, but she had trouble getting past the ancient wardrobe.

"Inu..." she gasped when he started to plant kisses down her jawline and neck, "S-stop!"

"What is it?" he asked, raising his head to look into her face, his ears laying back.

Kagome tugged at the cord going across his chest. "I want this gone."

"Keh, bossy wench," he smirked, his ears perking up again. He knelt on the edge of the futon and quickly started working on losing his layers.

"Don't ‘keh’ me, dog-boy!" she scolded him, but soon lost interest in being—or pretending to be—annoyed.

She sat up in the bed, not noticing that her own robe was barely held together at her waist by a flimsy obi, exposing a good portion of her front. In the dim moonlight, she watched her beloved throw his kimono layers to the side, and then stand up to remove his hakama. She didn't even notice that his gaze lingered on the pale skin of her chest as he worked to undo his pants. Now, for the first time, she could see his whole body.

And it was a sight she knew would be burned into her memory. Silky hair flowing behind his back and over broad shoulders, his frame muscular, but not overly so. In the moonlight she could see his muscles flexing as he moved, shadows dancing across his body. His slim waist and strong legs, tail swishing from side to side. She gasped when her sight drifted to the last place that bore youkai markings, beside his cheeks, wrists and ankles. Purple stripes, jagged and bold, marked him as a true youkai, but beside that his size was definitely not average.

"Do you like what you see?" Kagome gasped again and quickly looked up to his face, blushing hotly at the realization that she'd just been staring at the semi-erect member of an attractive man who was perfectly aware where her eyes had lingered. He gave her a cocky smile.

"Oh... I... You look good," she said awkwardly, cursing inwardly at her lame answer. He crawled onto the futon and pushed the blanket off of her legs, kneeling beside her. His cheeks were dusted with pink, but his eyes never strayed from her as he reached towards her. Her heart started to beat faster at the mix of sweet affection and desire that shone in his eyes.

"Good, now it's your turn, Kagome," he smirked and pulled the robe off of her shoulders, baring her torso. She shivered at the feeling of silk sliding against her skin. His eyes widened and then darkened with a look she wasn't used to, but which made her feel far warmer than she should without her blanket and night robe. He didn't utter a word, but from the look on his face alone Kagome knew that he liked what he was seeing. He was the first man to look at her with such primal want. She bit her bottom lip and made a move to cover her breasts, but his voice stopped her.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy!"

"I'm.. .You're looking at me like I'm some kibble!" she poked her finger at his chest. A very firm, well-defined chest. For a second there Inuyasha just stared at her terrible pun.

"Kami, Kagome, you ain't dog food," he rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "But I can't promise I won't nibble at you a bit."

As if to prove his point, he bent his head and grazed his fangs against the side of her neck, making Kagome forget what she was going to tell him. But she knew that it wasn't going to be a no. She reached forward to grasp his shoulders while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. She tilted her head, allowing him to place kisses and licks to her neck while she gently scratched and kneaded his muscles and ran her fingers through his hair. Warmth started to pool within her and she no longer cared for her embarrassment. She gasped her approval as he sucked at her collarbone, pressing against him and wanting more. 

She shifted where she sat, boldly straddling his lap, arching her back when he lowered his head more to her breast. A moan escaped her when he licked across her nipple and then sucked at it, making it harden. One of his hands still wrapped around her for support, his other stroked up her side to sensually massage and play with her other breast.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned, feeling his breath hot against her skim and the calloused pads of his fingers rubbing her sensitive flesh. "Mmm, good..."

"You're definitely no lousy kibble," he grinned at her. "More like a juicy steak."

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her, swallowing her moan when she felt his hot, firm shaft pressed against her belly. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his claws ghost up and down her spine, her night robe pulled from around her waist. She didn't need it anymore, not when she had this hot man to keep her company. She was going to have him for real, not in a fleeting dream. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they kissed, her hands rubbing against his torso and down his arms. His claws drew fiery patterns across her skin, making her insides melt. She couldn't help but rub herself against him, gasping at how good it felt. Inuyasha threw his head back, moaning her name, so she started to rock herself against him, gasping at the feel of his pulsing cock rubbing against her heated, wet core.

This time it was her who trailed kisses down his jawline and exposed neck, who licked at his collar bone. One of her hands went down his spine and, instead of grabbing at his ass, stroked his fluffy tail that coiled and flexed. He bucked his hips hard under her.

"Ah, Kagome..." he groaned and in retaliation, he grabbed her hips to guide her more firmly against his now fully erect shaft. She moaned at the wonderful feeling and arched her back, presenting her hardened nipples to his greedy mouth. He ducked his head and licked a path from between her breasts up to right behind her ear. She hummed at the feeling of his breath against her ear, his voice low and lustful.

"I will devour you," he promised and somehow his words went not only to her brain but also all the way down to her core, where they only fanned the flames already burning there.

"Yes!" was all she managed to say before she found herself flat on her back, with her lover kissing a trail down the front of her body to where her legs were joined. She dug her fingers in his thick mane, one of her hands catching and rubbing a quivering ear. She knew it wasn't a dream; this was real, but it felt so otherworldly good to have Inuyasha lick and kiss her in places she'd always daydreamed he would. She wanted him, she wanted what they were about to do and she trusted her impatient lover wouldn't make her wait for long.

She yowled when his mouth and that wicked tongue of his descended on her folds, caressing and parting them to play with the pearl hidden between her shaved parts. She arched her back and tossed her head from side to side, hair sprawled across her pillow, as her lover licked and sucked at her. Something coiled within her, a pressure that demanded release. Kagome's toes curled in pleasure as his tongue lapped at her flowing juices.

She felt his finger slide into her slick channel; then, another one joined it and worked at an increasingly faster pace. Her legs shook around him and she pressed his head closer to her as she bucked under his ministrations, until one of his arms came to wrap around her thigh and hold her in place. She was vaguely aware that she was trying to plead with him to continue this delicious torture, but her words came out in broken gasps and cries. Sweat covered her skin and she couldn't take it much longer. 

With a scream she came, her body tensing and her inner muscles fluttering around his pumping fingers. Her lover growled and licked at her juices, his tail swaying above him like a banner of victory.

Kagome was just catching her breath and blinking away the white spots that fluttered in her vision when she felt him crawl back up her body. Her hand came up to cup his cheek when he looked at her worriedly as he hovered above her on his knees and elbows. His hair fell down like a silky waterfall of silver that pooled on her breasts and teased them.

"That was amazing," she panted out and he kissed her. She tasted herself on him, a strange flavor that she knew she was going to taste pretty often, judging by the pleased look on his face when he lifted his head. He brushed a few stray hairs from her sticky forehead and smirked, his eyes tinted a bit red, but still that radiant golden hue she adored.

"You taste great," he praised and ran his hand down her side to her hip. He grabbed her there and lifted her to press against his groin, eliciting a gasp from her. "Now, I take you as my mate, Kagome."

"Oh, yes!" she pleaded and felt a twinkle of new pressure in her core. "I want to be your mate, Inuyasha."

He moved from between her legs, but before she could protest, he flipped her onto her belly and kneed her legs apart. With a sudden understanding and a jolt of excitement, Kagome rose to her hands and knees, just to feel him kneeling behind her and leaning over her. His clawed hand brushed her hair to fall over her right shoulder.

"I have to take you in the way of my ancestors this first time," he whispered in her ear and licked the side of her neck. Kagome shivered at his words and bit her bottom lip. So what if she'd been daydreaming about having him mounting her from behind more often than of them exploring other positions? He was an inu youkai and it was only logical her horny vision included that scenario.

"I can take it," she told him as she craned her head to look at him. "I want you inside me."

"Bossy wench," he rasped and smoothed his hands down her back to grab her by her hips. The way he touched her made Kagome tremble and she lowered her head, bracing for penetration, her insides still wet and fluttering from what he'd done to her earlier. And, from what she knew, after the first few moments, things were going to just get better.

She felt something broad and hard spread her oversensitive folds, and she gasped at the delicious feeling it elicited. Kagome felt him stroke her sides gently before resuming his firm hold on her, as if to soothe her worries.

"So good," Inuyasha moved in and out of her a few times, hissing these words through clenched teeth as he went deeper and deeper each time. Kagome panted at the feeling of his girth inside her, a foreign, but welcome, intrusion she was well-prepared for. He was moving slowly and she bit her lip when she felt his tip touching something within her. She shifted to steady herself on the bed, trying to relax as much as she could.

When he backed away this time, she knew that she was going to become a real woman. With a howl Inuyasha plunged forward, breaking her barrier swiftly and causing Kagome to cry out and arch her back. There was a bit of pain, but not as much as some of her friends had told her there would be. She breathed through her nose, adjusting to his member pulsing hot and thick inside her.

"Damn, you're okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned in towards her and that made him shift within her. Oh, it felt so good! She was so full and alive, so right. She felt as if her very soul sang and a part of her that had been missing was returned to her. Her dream man was finally fulfilling her naughty fantasy and the fact that he paused to make sure she was okay was at the same time sweet and annoying. She wanted him to rut her like a wicked youkai would with his new mate.

"Yeah. Move," she ordered in a rough, needy voice. With a growl of agreement, her lover slid out of her and rammed what felt like his entire length back, making her cry out, in pleasure this time. Her hands and legs shivered and she moaned as he continued to move in and out of her slowly, that steel hard cock feeling so good, so right as it filled her. "Inu... Ohhh..." her voice filled the shadowy room, her lithe body trembling with need for more.

"Ka... Kagome..." the youkai grunted as he moved his hips slowly, his muscles tense as he held back for now to let his new mate adjust to him. She felt so tight around him, so hot and smooth. He watched how his cock slid in her, his stripes shining in the dimly lit room with her juices, pulsing with youki he was slowly releasing into her. Soon she was going to change and bear his mark as his one and only. "Mine..."

When Kagome couldn't take the slow pace anymore, wanting more from her lover, she started to push back against him, squeezing him as he moved. That made her partner growl and drape himself over her smaller frame, his strong arms bracing him against the bedding, his chest brushing against her back.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear and Kagome shivered at the soft tone of his voice. She closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open. "And I will share my youki with you. And now, my mate, if you would like, I will fuck you and make you mine."

"You better do that, Inuyasha," Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. He kissed her and then started to lick at her exposed shoulder, his fangs grazing against her skin. "I waited for so long..."

"Mine," he growled, his tail stiffening, his ears laid back against his unruly mane that flowed about them. His youki rose, golden eyes tinting red, claws tearing the futon underneath them. 

"Oh, yes, yes yes!" Kagome's reply came in sharp, high-pitched cries as her mate suddenly changed his pace from slow and torturing to fast and wild. And with each thrust she felt something new filling her, radiating along with the pleasure to fill her body. It was like electricity that burned through her veins. She closed her eyes and tried to keep up with the inu youkai rutting her nice and good. The sound of her own moans and his lustful growls was soon joined by a wet noise of skin slapping against shin. She could feel her juices run down her thighs from where his inhuman shaft rammed ruthlessly in her quivering entrance. She'd be embarrassed, if it didn't feel so mind-blowing.

"More, Inu...! Harder!" Kagome felt a surge of energy; she no longer struggled to keep up with his frenzied pace. Kagome was too far gone to notice it, but her body was changing under the flow of energy her human eyes wouldn't be able to see. As Inuyasha pumped more and more of his youki into her, marking her as his, her nose started to pick up the drugging scent of her mate, masculine and woodsy, along with the faint scent of her virgin blood and overpowering fragrance of their arousal. She could hear each noise they made echoing in the room. She could see the energy swirling around them, coiling just like the pleasure building within her. Her hair flew wildly over her shoulder, her breasts swaying under her from the force of their thrusts. She knew she was going to come soon and wanted Inuyasha to reach his own peak with her.

She lowered her front, angling her hips just right to make her mate groan and double his efforts, taking advantage of the new angle. Kagome felt him lift his head from where it'd been resting against her shoulder, one of his hands grabbing onto her breast and kneading it rather roughly. His tail caressed down her thigh and she could feel him placing open-mouthed and somewhat sloppy kisses all over her neck, shoulder and upper back. It all was too much, she felt as if she was going to explode any minute now. Whatever was happening to her it was more intense than her wildest imaginations.

"Inu! I... I..." She tried to warn him, but when his hand slid down her front and one of his fingers pressed into her pearl, Kagome lost her ability to speak. She howled, arching up from her position, her ears laying back in pleasure as she sang her release. Her muscles tightened and her sheath clamped around her mate's cock, flooding him and milking him for his seed.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha grunted and grabbed her by her hips again, plowing into her as she orgasmed around his shaft, prolonging her pleasure. A few seconds later he thrust hard and deep inside her, spilling his seed into her as he knotted her, shooting into her the last bit of youki that completed the mating.

Kagome went limp in his hold and he almost collapsed on top of her, but he managed to ease them on the soiled sheets ripped by their claws. He laid on his side, his arm holding her against his chest as Kagome panted and stared at the ceiling.

"Kami... That was... that was something..." she finally said. She couldn't move away from him and she didn't want to. Instinctively she knew that they had to wait a few minutes before he could slide out of her flooded pussy. She still could feel him twitch inside her once in a while, causing her muscles to quiver around his still hard cock. Judging from how often Inuyasha bragged about youkai stamina, Kagome was pretty sure that there was going to be more fun activities for them tonight.

"Damn, woman," he breathed, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "I think everyone heard us at the end, barrier or no barrier."

"Goodness!" Kagome gasped, covering her face with her hands, suddenly aware where they were. And the horny dog behind her just chuckled..

"At least now they know that the royal inu youkai pack has a new member who is already taken," he said cockily. When she turned her head to look at him, he smiled down at her. "And if we're not careful, there will be soon a litter of pups running around, too."

"I want to spend time alone with you at first, sort out things," she replied. She wasn't concerned with conception, her newfound instincts telling her she was not in heat. She frowned, trying to figure out how she could have such instincts in first place. But she was feeling too good to focus on this.

Inuyasha nibbling affectionately at her ear didn't help things. His hand gently stroking across her body was no help to focus either.

Kagome decided to put off the thinking when a few minutes later her soulmate rolled her to lay sprawled on her back and climbed on top of her again, grinning wickedly as he wagged his tail at her heated gaze and grinding his stiff cock against her still unsated core. She reached up and tweaked his ear before he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. She moaned his name as he pressed his cock inside her again.

Something told her she needed all the new stamina she had to survive this night. And, as she bucked wildly under Inuyasha, she knew that at no point in her future would she regret choosing to follow her heart.

...Sort of Epilogue

Towa walked through the garden, slowly approaching the place where the marble-like figure of her uncle always stood. When she walked through the trees, barely visible in the dead of the night, with the moon already set, she stopped for a moment.

Instead of the giant white dog, there was a tall man in a gray suit, his silver hair tied back in a low ponytail. He turned his head to look at her and Towa bowed.

"Lord Father," she said, and cast a glance to where there was no dog statue.

"This one's little brother is free from his seal and, this one presumes, already mated to his chosen," the man spoke in a low voice. "This one has commissioned a replacement statue to be created and erected in this spot."

"Thank you. A lot of our patrons like to take pictures with the giant dog," Towa smiled.

"Contact the monk and the slayer siblings. They are to know their duties will no longer include watching over this one's brother during his time as a hanyou and schooling him."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Towa nodded, and looked towards the room where she knew her uncle's intended had been put. "So, what now?"

"Now, this one believes, we get ourselves a cup of tea and wait for the sunrise." Sesshomaru picked up a briefcase resting at his feet. "And pray your new aunt is a bit less crazy than your uncle."

"Oh," Towa chuckled. "How can you be so sure she's crazy?"

"And what sane person would want to mate this one’s foolish brother?"

In Kagome's room, Inuyasha closed the window, scoffing at his idiot-ass brother's remark. Kagome was still sleeping, curled in a ball under her blanket, only a pair of black triangular ears sticking out from under it. He almost laughed when he noticed one of them was flipped isnide out. He slid under the blanket and curled around his mate, gently straightening the ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, consider leaving a review. Definitely go check out other stories for Day of Love and all the wonderful art that was created alongside them!  
> Thank you, magnolaijades, for your glorious picture! You guys should totally check out her tumblr, she has some good stuff!
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
